The invention relates generally to the imaging of objects and more particularly to an approach for imaging of objects through a medium.
Imaging through clouds and/or fog by radar is a well established technique. However, conventional radar based reconnaissance systems provide insufficient resolution for many applications. Synthetic aperture radar systems have been recently developed which provide high resolution images at moderate range (approximately 6 km). These systems suffer from various limitations associated with the extensive computations required to produce an image and are not adequate for target designation.
Aspects of the present invention include a method comprising: generating pulsed electromagnetic radiation having a predetermined wavelength through a scattering medium towards a target; receiving reflections of the pulsed electromagnetic radiation through the scattering medium from the target; and forming a temporally gated image of the target using a ballistic component of the reflected pulsed electromagnetic radiation.
Further aspects of the present invention include an apparatus comprising: a means for generating pulsed electromagnetic radiation having predetermined wavelength through a scattering medium towards a target; a means for receiving reflections of the pulsed electromagnetic radiation through said scattering medium from the target; and a means for forming a temporally gated image of the target using a ballistic component of the reflected pulsed electromagnetic radiation.